


In my daughter's eyes

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Bella and Beca have a song together.





	1. Chapter 1

“one more time?” Beca grinned down at her daughter kissing her forehead and pulling the blanket up to her chest. 

“Last time okay belle?”

“Okay. last time.” Bella promised looking up at her mom with her big green eyes that almost no one could refuse (Beca had actually requested an x ray of aubrey’s heart when she told bella no after the puppy dog eyes.) unbeknownst to the two Stacie stood in the doorway watching her wife and their daughter with pure adoration.

“ In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero,  
I am strong and wise,  
And I know no fear,  
But the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I want to be,  
In my daughter's eyes “ Bella’s started fighting to stay awake and listen to her mom singing, It was her favorite thing beca does ever, especially this song. Beca sung it to her whenever she was sick, hurt, sad, or when at bedtime it was their thing that no one could take away from them. 

“In my daughter's eyes,  
Everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace,  
This miracle God gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak,  
I find reason to believe,  
In my daughter's eyes “ Bella finally gave into her sleepiness and closed her eyes snuggling against her teddy bear, Beca leaned down and kissed her forehead once more whispering softly, “Goodnight belle, sweet dreams, I love you.” When beca got up she found stacie in the doorway smiling at her like she hung the stars and the moon. 

“What?” She said softly, carefully closing bella’s door. 

“You’re so good with her.” 

“She’s my daughter, of course I am.” 

______  
“What’s wrong belle?” Stacie looked up from her book as she hear her thirteen year old daughter slam the door and stomp through the house, much like she use to when she did when she was younger. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Belle gritted through her teeth sling her backpack by the door and stomping up to her room, Stacie looked over at beca who was already getting up from her chair. 

“Maybe we should let her cool off babe.”

“It’s okay I got this,” Beca smiled kissing her cheek reassuringly before calmly walking up the stairs. She made it to the light purple door and knocked exactly like anna did in frozen knowing her daughter was currently obsessed with the movie. “Belle?” 

“Go away.” Beca sat on the floor leaning her back against the door, She started to sing just loud enough for bella to hear her clearly. 

“In my daughter's eyes,  
I am a hero,  
I am strong and wise,  
And I know no fear,  
But the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I want to be,  
In my daughter's eyes” Beca smiled when she heard bella walk over to her door and slump against the otherside to hear her. 

“In my daughter's eyes,  
Everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace,  
This miracle God gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak,  
I find reason to believe,  
In my daughter's eyes  
And when she wraps her hand around my finger,  
How it puts a smile in my heart,  
Everything becomes a little clearer,  
I realize what life is all about,  
It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up,  
I've seen the light,  
It's in my daughter's eyes  
In my daughter's eyes,  
I can see the future,  
A reflection of who I am and what will be,  
And though she'll grow and someday leave,  
Maybe raise a family,  
When I'm gone I hope you'll see,  
How happy she made me,  
For I'll be there,  
In my daughter's eyes” Bella waited for Beca to stop singing before slowly opening the door, Beca’s heart broke a little seeing the tear tracks down her face. 

“What happened kiddo?” 

“Lukas Greene made fun of me because I asked a girl to the dance next friday..” She sniffled wiping her eyes on the back of her jacket sleeve. Beca sighed softly and pulled the teenager into a tight hug.

“Don’t worry about dickheads like that sweetheart, you know uncle bumper was just like that in highschool i can’t even count the times i’ve punched him in the face. Hopefully this lukas boy will grow out of his ignorance, and if not he’ll end up a nobody with a dead end job. Now who’s this girl you asked?” 

“Her name is jenna..” 

______  
“What’s up guys? Are you enjoying the wedding so far?” A chorus of “Yeahs” Rang out around the reception room, Beca grinned happily. “Good, Good. I’m going to sing something that i’ve sang countless times over the years-”

“Titanium?” Beca shot a glare at amy earning a light snicker from everyone in the room, except for maybe distant family who all looked confused. 

“No. I’m gunna sing belle’s favorite song to kind of fully give her away to the beautiful jenna.” Beca looked over at the blonde and narrowed her eyes slightly, “Also it’s not too late for me to kick your ass if you hurt my baby.” The room laughed, jenna a little nervously gripping onto her wife’s hand.

“Mom!” Belle called out exasperated. 

“Whaat?” Beca tried to look innocent but ended up laughing anyways, “Fine, fine. onto the song.” 

“In my daughter's eyes,  
I am a hero,  
I am strong and wise,  
And I know no fear,  
But the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I want to be,  
In my daughter's eyes  
In my daughter's eyes,  
Everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace,  
This miracle God gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak,  
I find reason to believe,  
In my daughter's eyes  
And when she wraps her hand around my finger,  
How it puts a smile in my heart,  
Everything becomes a little clearer,  
I realize what life is all about,  
It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up,  
I've seen the light,  
It's in my daughter's eyes  
In my daughter's eyes,  
I can see the future,  
A reflection of who I am and what will be,  
And though she'll grow and someday leave,  
Maybe raise a family,  
When I'm gone I hope you'll see,  
How happy she made me,  
For I'll be there,  
In my daughter's eyes” The room clapped not a single dry eye in the room, especially not Stacie or Bella’s.

“I love you mommy.” 

“I love you too baby.”  
_______  
Bella gently clasped beca’s hand in her kissing it softly, tears rolled down her cheeks as beca weakly squeezed back her eyes never opening. 

 

“In my Mother's eyes, I am a hero,  
I am strong and wise,  
And I know no fear,  
But the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I want to be,  
In my Mother's eyes” She choke out softly tears freely streaming down her face. “I love you mommy..” 

“I love you too baby.” And with that, Beca was gone.


	2. Years later

“She’s screaming and crying and I just don’t know what to do! I’ve tried feeding her, and burping.” Bella gently took the screaming baby from her wife, she bounced her lovingly gently running her hand over the wisps of black hair covering her head. “I checked her diaper, I tried making goofy faces, I gave her toys, she threw her pacifier at me.” Jenna rambled on running her hand through her hair in frustration. Bella began to sing softly replacing the bouncing motion with gently swaying. Rebekah’s screaming softened to quiet sniffles as she listened to her mother’s soothing voice, Jenna watched in astonishment quickly ripping her phone from her pocket to capture the beautiful moment, and for future reference when Bella wasn’t home. 

“In my daughter's eyes,  
Everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace,  
This miracle God gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak,  
I find reason to believe,  
In my daughter's eyes  
And when she wraps her hand around my finger,  
How it puts a smile in my heart,  
Everything becomes a little clearer.” 

Rebekah drifted off to the song Bella had so many years before, Bella looked down at her sleeping daughter wishing that her mother had made it long enough to meet the bundle of joy. Meanwhile Jenna sent the video to Stacie, afterwards she put her phone away slipping her arms around her wife. 

“You’re such a good mother, I love you.” 

“I had the best role models, I love you both with my whole heart.” 

_

Stacie watched the video with such love in her heart, and tears in her eyes. She glanced over to the photo of Beca and Bella when the latter was just a baby. Beca would be so proud of her little girl, it killed her a little that she wasn’t here praise Bella herself. Stacie knew Beca was watching from above smiling down at them all.


End file.
